S'enfuir ou mourir?
by nanie nouche
Summary: Harry aime Severus mais c'est un amour interdit, il n'a plus droit à rien...juste le droit de sauver le monde! alors que faire: Senfuir avec celui qu'il aime ou mourir?
1. Premier chapitre

**Note de l'auteur :** eu j'avais promis des fics moins déprimante, mais celle-ci retourne un peu dans le dépressif ! dites ça à mon copain qui m'énerve de plus en plus….m'enfin…cette fic sera en deux chapitres, voir en trois mais pas plus. J'espère que ça vous plaira…moi j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête(alors que je devrais réviser pour le bac…mais j'en ai tellement pas envie que bon…tant pis, je suis plus à une année près…) !

**S'enfuir ou mourir ?**

Aimer, qu'est ce que c'est si on ne peut même pas choisir

Un homme une femme, peu importe

Et pourtant, beaucoup font la différence

Et c'est ce pourquoi je suis seul aujourd'hui

J'aime une seule personne, mais il m'est interdit de le dire

Ça irait contre les mœurs et moi, Harry Potter

Survivant, sauveur du monde, je ne dois pas aller contre tout ce qui régit le monde

Je dois suivre les règles à la lettre

Moi Harry Potter, je dois vivre pour les autres, mais surtout pas pour moi

Je dois sauver tout le monde, mais ma vie peut être détruite

Rien ne m'est épargné…et pourtant, je l'aime lui

Je serai capable de tout

M'enfuir ? Mourir ?

Tout dépendra de sa réponse…

Lui, maître des potions et amour de mon cœur

Que répondra-t-il si je lui avoue tout ?

Que dira-t-il si je m'ouvre à lui et que je lui demande une réponse ?

Lui, m'aime-t-il ?

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas…

J'aimerai que la réponse soit oui,

Pourtant je ne dois pas lui en demander tant

S'il répond oui

Je sauverai le monde pour lui et je m'enfuirais avec lui

On vivra un amour tendre et passionné…

Mais peut-être je rêve, sûrement même

A quoi bon

S'il répond non

Je ne sais pas si je resterais…

Je n'aurais plus rien à quoi m'attacher…

Alors je ne prendrais même pas la peine de les sauver,

Je partirais une fois pour toute

Là-bas, dans les cieux

Là où les anges m'accepteront pour moi…

J'y serais tranquille et libre, enfin…

Mais j'espère encore que sa réponse soit positive

Tous mes sentiments lui sont dévoués…

Ma vie entière, même s'il depuis tout ce temps il me hait

J'ai l'espoir d'avoir une chance

L'espoir que peut-être il m'aime…lui aussi

Un soupire, encore un,

C'est tout ce que je sais faire ces derniers temps

Soupirer…mais à quoi bon, on ne me laisse rien faire d'autre de toute façon

Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir…des fois que je me fasse tuer…

Moi j'en serais ravi mais Dumby et ses acolytes sont contre…

Dommage

Alors j'y repense, je cherche comment présenter mes sentiments à Rogue

Enfin Severus…c'est beaucoup mieux

Comment lui dire que je l'aime ?

Je ne sais pas encore,

Mais je me suis promis de le faire

Je me dois bien ça…

Alors je réfléchis

Comment me trouver avec lui, seul à seul ?

Comment lui dire « je t'aime » sans avoir l'air idiot

Et sans subir ses moqueries ?

Car je suis certain qu'il va me regarder avec un sourcil relevé

Dans le genre : « il se moque de moi le sale griffondor ! »

Mais si c'est le cas, je partirais rejoindre les anges,

Alors je n'aurais pas tout perdu

J'aurais au moins gagné la clé pour partir de ce monde

Où seuls ceux qui dirigent sont importants…

Moi qui ne suis qu'une chose pour eux depuis si longtemps

J'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main

Et aujourd'hui je vais parler à Severus

Je vais tout lui dire

Même s'il doit se moquer

Je m'en contrefiche

Je dois lui dire, pour vivre enfin

Ou mourir à jamais

C'est pour cela que je vais profiter de ce cours d'occlumencie,

Que je maîtrise très bien depuis des lustres

D'ailleurs, Severus s'entête à dire le contraire

A croire que je ne lui suis pas si désagréable

Enfin, j'ai peut-être toutes mes chances

C'est décidé, tout à l'heure, durant ce cours ;

Où l'on ne travail plus depuis longtemps

Se contentant de laisser le temps défiler sans un mot ;

Je vais tout lui dire

Je l'aime tant

Je me dois bien ça…

Pour une fois je veux être sûr de ce qu'il en est

Avant d'agir

Je ne veux plus de regrets

C'est décidé !

Alors ? une petite review pour me dire si c'est bien ou pas et si je fais la rencontre ou pas ?

Bisous à tout le monde !


	2. Suite et Fin

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le deuxième chap et donc le dernier, sauf si crise de nerfs de votre part et dans ce cas, et seulement ce cas là, j'envisagerais peut-être de finir plus convenablement…m'enfin, c'est pas sûr…

Merci pour vos reviews ! gros bisoussssss et bonne lecture !

**S'enfuir ou mourir ?(suite)**

Il est 14h, le cours va commencer d'ici…oups, 14h ! Je suis en retard !

Je cours comme un fou, j'arrive dans les couloirs sombres des cachots et je m'arrête devant la porte de la classe de Severus. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle, je sais qu'il m'attend et je sais aussi qu'après ce « cours » plus rien ne sera pareil…

Je frappe.

-Entrez.

La voix est moins froide qu'avant, mais elle reste neutre et aucun sentiment n'en ressort jamais. Ai-je raison de lui en parler ? Je ne sais pas, mais je dois le faire.

J'entre donc et me poste devant lui.

-Vous êtes en retard.

Il a son habituel sourcil relevé en signe d'incompréhension face à ma position.

-Potter, je devrais déjà vous rajouter une heure de retenue, n'en rajoutez pas.

Je baisse la tête. Je suis si impressionnable.

-Je…je…

-Sujet verbe complément, Potter !

-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, Professeur.

-Quoi donc, Potter ?

-Et bien, en fait…

Il me regarde, il a toujours son air impassible…même si j'ai cru apercevoir une lueur d'espoir.

Je rêve sans doute.

-J'attends.

Je relève la tête pour planta mon regard peu sûr dans le sien.

-Professeur, pourquoi continuer à nous retrouver ici pour des cours que nous ne faisons plus depuis longtemps.

Il parut surpris. Il ne s'y attendait sûrement pas.

-Ma présence vous dérange, Potter ? J'en suis navré, mais c'est moi qui décide.

-Non, ce n'est…

-Maintenant, regagnez votre place, Potter.

Je rougis.

-Je n'ai pas fini, Professeur.

-Et bien, dépêchez-vous. Si c'est encore pour me poser une question aussi idiote que la première, ce n'est pas la peine !

-Euh…non, peut-être pire en fait.

Je baisse les yeux et j'inspire profondément. Je sais que sur ce coup là, je risque un avada kedavra entre les deux yeux !

Il se cale contre le dossier de sa chaise et attend que je parle. Il a presque l'air amusé de mon embarras.

-Je…Je voulais vous dire que…depuis que je vous connais…je…

-Venez en au fait, Potter !

-Je vous aime, Professeur !

J'attends, mais aucun sort ne fuse sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermés et le regarde.

Il a l'air perdu. C'est une des premières fois que je peux lire en lui. Je crois qu'il s'en rend compte puisqu'il reprend son masque de froideur sans faille.

Il se lève pour me tourner le dos avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas dans la classe.

-Professeur ?

-Vous savez bien que c'est impossible, Potter !

-Je sais, mais…je…

-Albus me tuerait ! Vous êtes son sauveur !

-Professeur ! Je veux savoir ce que vous ressentez pour moi…

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait !

-Moi je le sais et j'ai besoin de savoir !

-Expliquez-moi d'abord en quoi cela ferait évoluer les choses !

-Et bien.

Je lui tourne le dos à mon tour et je prends une voix lointaine.

-Si vous aviez les même sentiments que moi, je jouerais mon rôle, j'entrerais dans la guerre contre Voldemort et je lui survivrais une fois de plus en le faisant disparaître à jamais ! J'aurais fait ce que tout le monde attend de moi et nous n'aurions plus qu'à nous enfuir pour vivre ensemble, heureux et loin de tout ça…seulement nous…

-Et si je réponds que non ?

Il ne s'en rend pas compte mais il brise mon rêve…presque mon cœur.

Je reprends mon air morne que j'ai depuis que l'espoir me quitte.

-Et bien, je partirais seul pour le pays des anges…

-Vous songez à mourir, Potter ?

-Oui, j'y pense puisque si vous ne m'aimez pas, je n'ai plus rien à envier de la vie…

Un silence lourd prit place dans la salle. Nous ne bougeons plus. Seul notre respiration, accélérée dans mon cas, et toujours calme et paisible dans celui de Severus, s'entend.

Je me retourne vers lui, plante mon regard dans le sien encore une fois. Après tout, pourquoi faire durer le supplice ?

-Alors, Severus, est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

C'est la première fois que j'ose l'appeler par son prénom.

Je le vois frémir sous cette soudaine appellation et par ce changement de ma part.

Il me fixe toujours, laissant tomber quelques barrières, il entrouvre les lèvres.

Ma respiration s'accélère de plus en plus.

Je crois mourir tant ce moment me semble long et intense.

-Je t'aime, Harry.

Fin

Alors ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? La fin, c'est pas trop nul ?

Hein, Luna, tu demandes des reviews mais t'en mets pas alors stp, pour une fois, t'en penses quoi ? (sourire innocent)lol

Une review please…j'en ai besoin pour survivre dans ce monde remplit de cruauté…


End file.
